


Worldwide

by Lexa1223



Series: Lyrics of Posie [3]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy, Idiots in Love, Long-Distance Relationship, but not to much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 17:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexa1223/pseuds/Lexa1223
Summary: Josie and Penelope deal with a long distance relationship





	Worldwide

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Worldwide by Big Time Rush really helps set the mood.  
> Told by Josie POV  
> GUYS GO FOLLOW posiesmikealson on Instagram. She makes custom Legacies wallpapers. She also takes request.  
> Shes amazing honestly.  
> Hey if you have any song that make you thin of Posie please let me know and I'll gladly write about it.

_ Wait a minute before you tell me anything, how was your day?  
'Cause I have been missing you by my side _

Its been a week since Penelope and I have gotten back together, yeah its been hard especially with the time difference but knowing I have her in my life is better than anything. I'll take anyway that I can get with her. I check the time its currently 4pm here so its 10 over there, Penelope said she was going to FaceTime me today before bed. I'm outside sitting against our tree, amazing how a week ago this place used to bring me sadness and dread now brings me only happiness. Thinking of all the memories that we shared here used to make me cry, now I only smile and laugh to the memory knowing that one day we'll make new ones. 

**Ring!**

Its Penny!! I quickly fix my self and answer the phone to see the face of my beautiful girlfriend. I smile at her and she smiles back at me and I probably look like an idiot cause I'm just staring at the goddess thats in front of me. But like come on can you honestly blame me here!! She looks gorgeous!

"You okay there JoJo, you've just been staring me for 30 seconds straight, I mean not that I mind I've been kinda doing the same thing, the view is really gorgeous." Damn that smirk! God I'm blushing like a school girl.

"Shut up Penny don't make fun of me. I haven't seen your face since you left, I forgot what it looks like." I laugh at the shock look that crosses over her face.

"You mean you forgot what all this looks like!" she gestures wildly all over her body and face and I'm laughing loudly at her childish antics.

"Dork, you know that I can never forget your face I love it too much." I smile at her.

"I love your face too JoJo, so tell me how was your day, how did you sleep? Whats up at the Salvatore school?"

"My day was good, I had lunch with Lizzie and Hope but then I ended up third wheeling cause I didn't know it was a date. Awkward to say the least so I jumped off the Hizzie ship and went to go have lunch with MG and Jed. I passed the Spells test I was telling you about the other day, I made that test my bitch just like you said I should." Penelope laughs at my comment. "MG was very happy to hear that you and me are back together, he wouldn't stop telling me how good it was to see me happy again. I slept okay last night, your bed is just too big without you in it. Oh apparently you and me have new competition in school cutest couple, Hope and Lizzie are giving us a run for our money.  So you gotta hurry and come back so we can rule the school once again." Penelope just laughs at my last comment.

"JoJo no one can ever win against us not even Hope and Lizzie, yea they're cute together but we're obviously the superior couple. And I'm glad you passed baby girl, I know how much that was stressing you out. Babe you have to try to get more sleep then 4 hours okay."

"How did you know it was 4 hours?" I know I didn't tell her it was that short.

"Baby I dated you for a year remember I know you, plus your pout is extra pouty today." damn my resting pouty face.

"I'm getting more than I was before though" I whine slightly. "Its hard to sleep sometimes when no one is cuddling me." She just smiles at me.

"So why don't you go back to your old room and cuddle with Lizzie maybe it'll help." 

"Yea no thanks, Hope is usually with Lizzie on the bed nowadays. I rather not be part of that." Penelope just laughs at me and shakes her at me.

We talk for another hour about everything and how the road trip is going with my mother. She fills me in and what she and my mother know so far and how they have progressed in the case. She always lets me say bye to my mom before she hangs up and I love that about her. Now I'm just leaning against our tree feeling more relaxed than I've felt since she left. I get up and head back to Penelope room to do my homework, I pass Hope and Lizzie holding hands in the hallway and I smile at them and wave. Lizzie drags Hope towards me.

"Hey twin how was date call with O Evil one." I roll my eyes at my sister.

"It was good she says hi by the way to you and to Hope,"

"Did you ever tell her what happened after she left?" Hope asks me almost afraid of my answer.

"You mean when I got shot, I told her the first time we talked on the phone. Why? You scared Mikaelson?" I say teasing her.

"Um yea honestly terrified, your girlfriend is not one to mess with. When she left it was like my responsibility to make sure no one or nothing bothered you." I roll my eyes at the drastic measures that my girlfriend took.

"Don't worry baby every beast has an underbelly and we all know Josie is the devils." I roll my eyes again but this time I'm smiling at the fact that I can calm my baby down.

"Byes guys, I have to write an essay for English class tomorrow then I'm heading to bed I'm exhausted." I kiss Lizzie cheek and hug Hope bye before heading up to Penelope room. I change quickly into my sleeping shorts and get on the bed and start typing my essay for class tomorrow, I finish it around 8 and head to bed considering I'm close to passing out. I get underneath the covers and fall asleep in no time.

_Did I awake you out of your dream?_   
_I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep_   
_You calm me down_   
_There's something 'bout the sound of your voice_

I wake up panting and sweating from the nightmare that I just had. Penelope..I look all over the room for any sign of her, fuck I forgot shes not here. Just breath Josie its just a nightmare. Which means its not real, its just your worst thoughts coming up. I try to calm down so I can hopefully fall back to sleep, I check the time its only 11pm which means its 5 there. I shouldn't call her, shes sleeping, she has to wake up early. I shouldn't be calling her but I can't sleep until I know shes safe, but I also know my mom won't ;et anything happen to her. I need to be reasonable I know shes safe, I know she is. But my brain won't stop thinking about the nightmare of her dying in my arms. It was like instead of me getting shot, it was her..and I couldn't save her. Fuck it I have to call her, just for my mind sake. I grab my phone and Facetime her.

**Ring**

Josie shes fine, just hang up.

**Ring**

Just breath Jo, in and out.

**Ri**

"Hello JoJo? Are you okay?" I love her sleepy voice, its sexy but yet calming. Shes so adorable honestly, her eyes are half closed squinting at the light coming from the phone. 

"I'm sorry I woke you out off dreamland, but I had a nightmare and I tried falling back to sleep but I couldn't. I needed to hear your voice and I needed to know you were." She looks more alert when I say the last part.

"Hey why wouldn't I be okay baby girl? What was your dream about" 

"It was instead of me getting shot, it was you. You never left the school, and you saw he was going to shoot Lizzie so you jumped in front of it instead of me. You said you did it to protect me cause I can live without you in my life, but I can't live without Lizzie. You were dying in my arms and you were trying to take my mind off of it. You died in my arms penny and I never told you I loved you." I start crying just thinking of the dream, reliving it. 

"Hey baby girl, its okay I promise. I'm right here, look at me princess I'm right in front of you." I look up to see my girlfriend beautiful green eyes staring at me. I feel my body calm down just looking in her eyes. "Baby maybe you should talk to Emma about this, if anything maybe it'll help the nightmares go away. You'll feel better after you talk about everything." I nod listening to her words. 

"Can I ask you a question penny?" 

"Baby you can ask me anything."

"Can you sing to me? Your voice always calms me down."

"Of course baby. Any request?"

"Hmm no not really baby." 

"Okay baby then relax and close your eyes." 

Penelope starts singing Say You Won't Let Go by James Arthur. I feel my body relax to her voice, she really does help me. I feel her voice drifting away with each line from the song. I hear voices coming from somewhere in the room, almost sounds like my mom. I whine at the volume of everything.

"Shhh it's okay JoJo go back to sleep. I'll call you later baby girl I love you."

"mmm I love you too Penny." I fall back to sleep, and this time stay asleep until my alarm rings in the morning for school.

_  I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name  
But don't you worry, 'cause you have my heart _

"What the hell do you mean Rafael tried to kiss you Josie!?" Its been another two weeks since the night I feel asleep on the phone with her. I just finished telling her how Raf and I were doing a school project together and he tried to kiss me.

"Baby its nothing."

"No its not nothing Josie. You've had a crush on this guy, you've kissed this guy!" I've never heard Penelope yell at me, shes really upset.

"I only kissed him to siphon magic out of him P, calm down. Please, I missed him away right away."

"I know Jo, I'm sorry but I don't trust him. I love you and I know you will never hurt me like that."

"I love you too Penny, and honestly baby you have nothing to worry about with Rafael. My heart is yours, my soul is yours. No one can even try to compare to you. Remember your my soul mate." Penelope is smiling at my words and I smile back at her.

"Your my soul mate too JoJo. I'm sorry I yelled at you." I smile and blow a kiss at her.

"Its okay baby."

_Wherever the wind blows me_   
_You're still the one and only girl on my mind_   
_there ain't no one better_   
_So always remember_   
_Always remember, girl you're mine_

Penelope and I have been together for a month when she tells me she won't be able to talk to me for awhile because her and mom are gonna be flying to South America and are going to be country hopping for awhile trying to find a witch that might have a lead. She told me that two day and we haven't texted or talked to each other once. I wanna cry honestly cause I miss her that much. I know shes still my girlfriend but just knowing shes out there and I can't do anything to protect her or help her. I feel helpless. My friends are noticing the difference in my mood, they think Penelope and I broke and no matter how much I tell them we didn't shes just busy. Raf has been trying to comfort me and honestly its annoying. God what was I thinking that I liked him hes no Penelope Park. God how much I miss her. I think about her everyday and every second, she never leaves it honestly. I think about wanting her to come back and what would we do together, for three days straight we'll stay in our room. I still text her even though I know she can't read them right now, I text her little updates about me and school. I text her I love her anytime I'm thinking about her. I text her good morning and good night, I make sure she knows that I miss her and I'm thinking about her. Its been a week since Penelope has been South America. We still haven't texted, but I have to trust that shes safe or mom would've contacted me. But god I miss her, I'm not as sad I was when she left the first time. But sadness is still sadness, it doesn't always goes away especially when your in a long distance relationship. I just want her with me especially when I'm in bed and I feel like no one or nothing can bring me comfort, I feel restless. I feel restless because the person who usually calms me down is not here. 

_  And I can hardly take another goodbye _   
_ Babe, it won't be long _   
_ You're the one that I'm waiting on _

"Hi JoJo" yes my baby is finally back. Shes currently in Canada following another lead, and she finally has service again where she doesn't have to pay for it.

"Hi baby, I've missed you so much! Did you get all my texts and stuff." 

"Yes baby I did and I loved it thank you. I missed you so much JoJo." Sadly we're not able to facetime cause its 3am. 

"I've missed you too baby girl. I was sad when we couldn't talk and people thought we broke up and Raf kept trying to hit on me."

"Well tell alpha wanna be that if he wants you he has to go through me, cause there's no way in hell I'm letting my girl go without a fight." I smile at her words.

"I love you so much Penny and trust me he has nothing compared to you."

"So I might have good news."

"Oh please share"

"Your mom and I are gonna stop by Mystic falls for a little bit." Wait what did I hear that right? 

"Your coming back to Mystic Falls?"

"Mhmm" oh my god my girlfriend is coming home!

"When?! For how long?!" Penelope just laughs at me.

"We'll only be there for a week, but hopefully next week or two weeks."

"I'm so excited to see you baby! I'll take anytime I get to be with you. We won't have to say goodbye to each other for a whole week." I smile into the phone just thinking about it.

"I'm excited too baby, but now we both have to get to bed cause I have to get up early and you have class. I love you princess, sleep tight."

"Goodnight baby girl, sweet dreams I love you too." with that I hang up and smile up at the ceiling knowing that in a short matter of time my baby is going to back in my arms and I'll get to kiss her again. I can't sleep knowing that she'll be here, I feel like screaming in joy. I would gladly wait forever for, there's no doubt in my mind that I would wait for the end of time for her. Its just a bonus that shes coming next week or in two weeks. I close my eyes thinking of the time that I'll get to spend with her. Her arms wrapped around me while I play with her. Her gorgeous green eyes staring into my soul like she read all my emotions and thoughts. Her warmth wrapping me up like a blanket on a cold day. I still can't believe that she's my girlfriend again, I can't believe that she gave me a second chance. I know one things for sure, I won't do anything to hurt this or make it take second place again. Penelope and I relationship is the one thing that makes me believe that true love exist and that no matter what happens we will face it together.

                                                                                                   The end

**Author's Note:**

> comment and leave kudos! Please and thank you


End file.
